A TALESPIN CHRISTMAS
by ULYFERAL
Summary: A bit of fluff. Ms. Cunningham plans a large Christmas Party and invites Shere Khan and his family. Crossover with the SWAT Kats based on my story The Tiger's Mate. Warning same sex couple but no sex here.


**A TALESPIN CHRISTMAS**

_Author's Note: I haven't written anything with this fanfic before except for my crossover with the SWAT Kats. Thought I do one from their perspective though parts of it will be based on my story The Tiger's Mate, a SWAT Kats/Talespin crossover. (Warning: Same sex couple mentioned and MPREG but no sex involved in this story.) It's just a bit of light fluff._

_Cape Suzette, one week before Christmas........._

"Baloo! I need those decorations now!" Becky hollered from the living room of her apartment. She was struggling to hang garland on her window curtain rods.

"I'm coming, Rebecca!" Baloo grumbled as he staggered into the room, his arms laden with boxes of Christmas decorations.

"Let me help you, papa bear!" Kit said quickly as he reached for the top two boxes before they could topple to the floor.

Groaning, the big grey bear deposited the boxes on the coffee table.

"Yeah, Christmas!" Molly sang out as she danced around wildly, getting under foot.

"I like Christmas as much as anyone else but why are you in such a dither about this particular Christmas, Rebecca?" Baloo asked, plopping down on the couch for a moment. He'd had to carry the boxes up from the basement of the apartment building where they were stored in Cunningham's personal lock up and she lived on seventh floor, the elevator was out at the moment.

"Because, Mr. Kahn, his mate and their triplets are coming to the party I've planned to put on for Christmas Eve." She huffed, finally getting the garland to stay up.

"Party! Fantastic. Why haven't I heard about it?" Baloo asked, frowning.

"Because I haven't sent out the invitations to everyone here yet. I only got their's sent out since they are in Megakat City. They can't just come without prior arrangements." Becky said primly.

"Why not, Khan is the wealthiest cat alive. He can come and go as he pleases." Baloo snorted, getting to his feet and helping the she bear to put the Christmas tree in its stand. Kit had Molly help him get water for it.

"Baloo!" Becky sighed in annoyance. "That may be true of Mr. Khan but the Commander can't just walk from his job that easily nor is it easy to travel with a set of very active four year old triplets."

"Ahh, that's certainly true." Baloo conceded, remembering the incident at the Khan Towers when the triplets were toddlers. One of them had slipped away from the penthouse and everyone had to search for the little beggar. It was Molly who had found the missing kitten before any harm could befall him. He hoped nothing like that would happen this time.

"Christmas is only a week away and there's so much I still have to do." Becky's moaned in dismay.

"Don't worry Ms. Cunningham. Baloo and I will help you." Kit promised.

"Thanks, Kit, that'll be a big help." The she-bear smiled at him.

"Well, let's get this place done up right. Shouldn't take us too long." Baloo sighed.

Becky winced at that statement. Usually when Baloo 'helped' a disaster would be the result but to her pleased surprise, two hours later, her living room was a perfect Christmas scene.

She sighed in relief. Now all she had to do is go to the caterers and order the food, the florist, and get the invitations out, as well as run Higher for Hirer. She was going to be exhausted when she was done but it would be the party of the year if she managed to pull it off.

_In Megakat City, a few days later......._

"Ulysses, my love, we've received an invitation from our friends, Higher for Hirer. They want us to come for a Christmas Party on the 24th." Shere Khan rumbled as he showed the invite to his mate, Commander Feral.

Feral grimaced unhappily. "Oh joy! Can we offer our apologizes?" He asked hopefully.

"Ulysses!" Shere tsked at him.

The dark tom sighed and capitulated. "Yeah, okay. So two days max, right?"

"If you wish, love." Shere said with a small smile.

Feral just grunted in annoyance turning away and heading to his home office in their high rise penthouse.

_Cape Suzette........Christmas Eve......._

"Louie, I said I needed the food by noon! It's already that now and you're not here!" Rebecca shouted into the phone.

"I don't make promises I don't keep, Ms. Cunningham, I will be there, just a little late. Now let me speak to Baloo." Louie soothed her.

Ready to pull her hair out and scream, Rebecca handed the phone over to Baloo while giving him a glare that could melt metal.

"Ohh, Louie. You better be on your way dude, cause Becca is about to have your monkey ass for dinner." Baloo rumbled softly.

"I have everything to set up, don't worry. My problem is my transport has encountered a rather fatal problem. In other words, cuz....I need a lift asap." Louie said urgently.

"Oh man! Becca needs me to do things around here for this shindig. But.....okay....I'll get Kit to take over for me and I'll be there. You just be ready for a rapid ride."

"Waiting and shaking, dude!" Louie promised.

Baloo hung up then looked around. The party was really finished, Rebecca was just fussing. He spotted his sidekick and hurried over to him.

"Kit!" He hissed.

Kit Cloudkicker frowned at his friend and guardian. "What? Can't you see I'm busy?" He said annoyed.

"Listen, kid. Louie's transport is caput! If Becca wants her food I have to go get him as fast as the Sea Duck can get there and back. I need you to cover for me." Baloo said urgently.

"Oh man! Without that food she's going to blow a gasket. This party has her in a tizzy already. Alright papa bear, I'll cover but hurry." Kit said tightly, as he turned to lay out napkins on the tables.

Baloo quickly quit the apartment and hailed a taxi. He paid extra for the driver to get him to the wharf where the Sea Duck was parked as fast as he dared.

Ten minutes later, Baloo was running down the dock and heading for his plane. On the way, he nearly ran over Wildcat.

"Hey, Wildcat, come on, I need you for a quick run." Baloo said, panting, grabbing the lion on the way.

"What's the hurry Baloo." The lion said, struggling to keep up then leaped aboard with Baloo. He cast the lines off as the bear started the engines. Then he closed the door and took the co-pilot's seat.

"Gotta get Louie! He's catering this shindig of Becky's but his transport went under on him. Hold on! This is going to be a fast ride." Baloo warned his passenger.

He turned the Sea Duck slowly then raced across the water at full throttle until they were airborne. He raced across the sky avoiding the slower moving planes and ducking under a Khan jet. Soon he reached the two cliffs that had a narrow passage between for planes and boats to pass. The cliffs protected the city of Cape Suzette. The cliff guns were effective to keep pirates away.

Just on the other side of the protective cliffs were a group of islands and on one of them was Louie's Bar and Grill. Making it in record time, Baloo glided smoothly to the water and brought them up to the dock outside Louie's. His monkey friend was already waiting with a small staff. As soon as the Sea Duck came close, two of his monkey staff caught the mooring lines.

Wildcat opened the door to allow Louie and his group to load the food and themselves. The lines were cast again and Baloo was once more airborne and racing back to Cape Suzette.

He sighed in relief when they arrived safely and coasted to the dock once more. Wildcat opened the door and jumped out to tie the mooring lines. Baloo helped Louie to unload then they called for a taxi van. They had to wait more than fifteen minutes for it. Baloo was tense, knowing Rebecca was probably worried and furious.

Finally they were loaded and on their way. At the Cunningham apartment, Rebecca was indeed furious and worried. She paced all over while her daughter, Molly, and Kit watched her.

Kit had told her Baloo was getting Louie and that they should be here soon. That had been more than forty-five minutes ago. The guests were supposed to arrive in less than an hour.

"Ms Cunningham........" Kit started to speak, thinking he could try to calm her but suddenly the door to the apartment slammed open.

Kit's shoulders slumped in relief. There was Baloo with Louie. The monkey and his staff quickly rushed in, saw the banquet table set up and quickly laid the food dishes out, setting up chaffing dishes with heat under them. One of the monkey's filled up a large punch bowl.

Becky's mouth gaped open and she just stared as Louie's crew quickly got her food ready. Relief finally reached her and she blindly backed up until she hit the couch with the back of her legs and sat rather abruptly.

"It's okay, mommy. Everything is ready now." Molly said patting her mother's arm.

Shaking herself, Rebecca sighed and smiled wanly down at her daughter. "Yes, you're right sweetheart. We are already." Now all that was left was for their special guests to arrive. The Feral-Khans and a just few local friends had been invited. If everyone arrived, there would be about 20 people altogether.

Nearly forty-five minutes later, Rebecca Cunningham was relaxed and the soft strains of Christmas music was playing. Baloo was dressed in a nice red jacket over a white shirt, Kit wore green slacks with a red sweater and Molly wore a pretty christmas dress of white and red. Rebecca stood at her front door greeting each guest and gesturing to the food , telling them to help themselves.

The last guests to arrived were the Feral-Khans. Shere Khan was holding their daughter, while Feral followed behind holding the paws of their sons.

"Welcome, Commander Feral, Mr. Khan. Ohh, the triplets have grown so big." Rebecca said smiling warmly at the triplets who dimpled at her.

"Merry Christmas, Ms. Cunningham. Thank you for inviting us." Shere Khan said politely.

"Merry Christmas to you too. Please come in. You're the last of my guests. Help yourself to the buffet and enjoy yourself." She said as she closed the door.

"Thank you."

The triplets were eager to run around. After looking around to be sure it was safe enough, Feral and Khan allowed their kits to roam with a warning to not get into anything.

The three immediately went to the Christmas Tree in the corner and oohed at it, their eyes shining as they looked at the beautiful lights.

Then Gaspar noticed the incredible view through the window. "Ohh, lookee!" He chirped excitedly.

His siblings went to the window and pressed their faces to the glass to stare at the amazing waterfall that ran between the two towers of the apartment building. It looked amazing.

Suddenly a young voice spoke up behind them. "Hello, you like the view, huh!"

The kittens turned around and studied Molly.

"Hi, my name is Molly. My mommy is the one putting on this party. I remember seeing you when you were only a year old. Nice to see you again." She said smiling.

"Hi, nice to see you. My name is Casimir, this is Gaspar and Kiara." The bigger of the triplets said politely, remembering his manners. "Is there something fun we can do around here?"

"Sure, we can go to my room. Come on!" Molly said happily.

The party was a huge success. Everyone had a good time. When it was time to leave Feral and Khan had to go looking for their kittens. The last time they had been seen was when they all ate.

"They are most likely in Molly's room." Rebecca said reassuringly. She lead them down a hall and found the kittens curled up on Molly's bed as she read them a story. They were nearly asleep. Smiling tenderly, the parents gently picked up their triplets, thanked Molly and made their way off to the Khan Tower for the night before departing for Megakat City later the next day.

Louie had taken down the buffet and cleared it away, departing with Baloo who would take them home and stay the night, returning the next day to celebrate Christmas with Becky's family. Kit had gone along to help.

Rebecca sighed and leaned against the door in exhaustion after everyone had finally left. Pushing herself off the door and ensuring it was locked, she made her tired way to her bedroom. She paused at her daughter's room.

"Time for bed Molly. Thank you for keeping the triplets entertained. I'm so proud of you." Molly said warmly, giving her daughter a hug.

"You're welcome mommy. They were fun and so smart." Molly said with a grin that ended in a yawn.

"They are sweet kittens." Rebecca agreed. "Well Santa should be here soon. See you in the morning pumpkin."

"Night mommy."

As she undressed for bed, Becca yawned and smiled. "Now that was a Christmas Party to remember." She sighed aloud. Sliding into bed, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
